LUEnited Nations
The LUEnited Nations was a pink alliance which originally came from GameFAQs (Life the Universe and Everything or LUE) and LUElinks. However, since becoming an open alliance, similarities between the LUEnited Nations and LUE have started to vanish. On April 6, 2007, Denial announced the disbanding of the LUEnited Nations, stating that CyberNations had become too boring, although many outsiders believe that it was caused by their loss of Great War 3. The LUEnited Nations Charter Preamble: We are a most respectable alliance with most respectable people and a most respectable government, thus all LUEnited Nations members must follow this most respectable charter. We shall not take any pish posh. Article One - Membership application The LUEnited Nations will take any fine, upstanding nation provided they are not a member of any other alliance and are not engaged in offensive war. Those fighting a defensive war will be considered on a case by case basis. Entry to the alliance will be granted by any one co-leader, or an assigned delegate. Article Two - Elections Elections are held rigid to the following schedule: On the 1st of every month, preliminary elections are held. On the 3rd of every month, final elections are held. Sign ups for each electable position will be held one week before preliminary elections.All LUEnited Nations members are entitled to a vote. All LUEnited Nations members are entitled to run, except from the rare cases when specific members have been prohibited; as punishment, or otherwise. Nations may apply for as many preliminary elections as they wish. Once the preliminary election results are finalised, candidates must choose one position to run for. In preliminary rounds where one candidate receives over 50% of the total vote, they are automatically declared the victor. Otherwise, all candidates with around 20% or more may progress. Article Three - Leadership The LUEnited Nations leadership is comprised of quite the team of gentlemen: Co-leader (2) Minister of Defence (1) Minister of Foreign Affairs (1) Minister of Internal Affairs (2) Minister of Media (1) Women cannot possibly exist on the "internets"! We do not accept such claptrap! All Ministers are encouraged, but not required to appoint deputies. Deputies, once approved by Ministry vote, would be an assistant to the Minister they deputise, doing whatever duties the Minister sees fit. If the Minister is absent for a length of time of five days or over, their deputy would automatically take over the main positions. Section I. Co-leaders. Their duties are to oversee all areas of the alliance and to be a public figurehead. If both co-leaders agree, they can deny any elected Minister official Ministry status, although this may be over-ruled by a Ministry majority vote. Section II. Minister of Foreign Affairs. His/her duties are to organise and control LUE's relations with other alliances. It is also entirely their responsibility to appoint ambassadors and assign their tasks. II(a). Ambassadors. Their duties are reliant on whatever the Minister of Foreign Affairs decides for them. The number of ambassadors needed is decided by the Minister. Section III. Minister of Defence. They kicketh ass and taketh names. Section IV. Minister of Media. The duties of the MoM are to promote a positive image of our alliance. This is achieved through both public press releases on various subjects, and keeping the general membership informed of outside events, through our news board and otherwise. Section V. Minister of Internal Affairs. Two Ministers of Internal Affairs oversee the many Internal Affairs operations including but not limited to: Organising aid, trade, recruiting and help guides. They would also be charged with appointing the following Directors: V(b). Director of Recruitment. This person would be selected by the Internal Affairs team to organise recruiting. This would include appointing as many individual recruiters needed to uphold an effective recruiting operation. V©. Director of Trade. This person would be selected by the Internal Affairs team to organise trading. This would include modship over the trade board. This is not deemed to be a necessary position. It is the Ministers' prerogative as to whether they wish to appoint a Director of Trade. Article Four - War Nations must be granted approval for before embarking on an aggressive war. Approval may be granted by the Minister of Defence, a Co-leader, or an assigned deputy. We will never take away a nation's right to defend themself. As an alliance, we fully encourage the purchasing of nuclear weapons. The launching of nuclear weapons requires the approval of both the Minister of Defence and at least one Co-leader Conclusion: This charter is the spine of the LUEnited Nations. There are rules and regulations that exist beyond this charter. Those that deliberately disobey this document will be branded a harlot and accordingly eschewed by our honourable alliance. Final LUE Ministry Co Leaders: Archon, kamichi Ministers of Internal Affairs: HD30, Denial Minister of Foreign Affairs: TearsofScarlet Minister of Defense: bros Minister of Communications: wmjasonx Background LUE, standing for Life, the Universe, and Everything, got its name from a book by Douglas Adams called Hitchhikers Guide to the Galaxy, and is also a message board from GameFAQs. Flag The LUEnited Nations flag was an image of a blue background with a mascot called LUEshi pasted on the front. LUEshi is the image of Mario riding Yoshi that is seen on the front of the box of Super Mario World for the SNES. For a period of time and due to size limitations the LUE flag was replaced by a green "L" on a multicolored background. The original flag was edited to conform to CyberNation standards and was reinstated as the official flag. File:Lueflag.jpg|Older LUE flag File:Lueflag.png|Flag of LUE File:LUEflag.jpg|Pink flag of LUE File:Npinkoat1.jpg|NPO parody flag File:Luemetaleq3.png|Metal flag of LUE Alliance History Beginnings On 16 March 2006, topics were posted on both LUELinks and GameFAQs LUE about a new, NationStates-esque game, CyberNations. Users were urged to band together and form an alliance, similar to LUE activity on other web-based games. It was on this day that the LUE alliance saw its beginnings. The user Good King Chinaman posted a preliminary roster and charter topic on the CyberNations message boards. The next two weeks saw the alliance setting up its basics, such as a flag and name. The alliance prospered and grew during the month after its inception. Though many CyberNations players initially expressed dismay at LUE's entry into the game, the LUEnited Nations began to garner respect and love throughout the CyberNations community. The First War Alliance affairs were quite standard up until 26 April, when a conflict arose that LUE decided to be a part of. After the New Pacific Order discovered that the International Coalition of Socialist Nations had planted spies in them, war broke out between the two. The LUEnited Nations, having good relationships with the NPO, offered to join the fight. Due to the NPO's unparallelled strength and the ICSN's young age, it was a decidedly one-sided affair, LUE and NPO won outright. Crisis During its early days, two LUEnited Nations members, worked independent of the LN, on a plot to send the NPO and the Global Alliance and Treaty Organization to war with each other. A faked screenshot of an intent to attack GATO was taken and sent to GATO. As soon as the LUEnited Nations cabinet discovered the plan, it was dealt with swiftly. Yaridovich brought this public, and expelled both members from the LUEnited Nations. Both of their nations were attacked repeatedly. Soon after the incident, the LUE ministry had an election, resulting in a reshuffle, and Jefficus emerged as a new co leader in a landslide election. Open Recruiting During the latter half of May, there had been much grumbling in the alliance about LUE's limited recruiting. LUEnited Nations policy at the time allowed new members to come only from LUELinks or LUE, and forced other members to either join the now-defunct Foreign LUEgion or bLUE. On 30 May, the user Ph33rb0t made a post spanning more than a page about why opening the LUEnited Nations was absolutely necessary. This post served as the final straw, and LUE was opened a few days later. As such, LUEnited Nations is, in effect, a standalone organisation compared to LUE and LUElinks and should not be confused as either of the two. The Great War On the 15th of July 2006 a major war between LUE and NPO was declared. A number of alliances were involved and Global Radiation levels were at the highest point in history due to the large number of nuclear missile attacks that took place. The war was started when ex-LUE member Yaridovich committed "account suicide" by breaking as many forum rules as possible. It must be noted that Yaridovich had already quit the LN before this happened. The LN did not support this action, and officially condemned the behaviour, although some individual members supported Yaridovich, these members were not representative of the LN and any LN member found supporting or propagating the account suidide has and will continue to be warned by the LN to note that their opinion is not that of the alliance and that the alliance does not approve of it. An NPO ally, the New Polar Order (NpO), nuked the LUEnited Nations as a result of the account suicide. LUE responded to this and war broke out between the two. The NPO joined the fray with the NpO. Interestingly, the NpO never published a declaration of war. On the 1st of August 2006 the war ended. On these terms. Emperor of the NPO, Ivan Moldavi apologised via TrotskysRevenge to LUE here and the Emperor of the NpO, Electron Sponge apologised here. Note that those links no longer work; everything before this topic appears to be no longer available. Diplomatic Agreement History Early on, multiple alliances wished to forge diplomatic agreements with LUE. On 19 March, just three days after the LUEnited Nations' birth, a non-aggression pact was agreed upon between LUE and the Grand Global Alliance. Six days later, another NAP was signed with the United Civilized States. On 10 April, yet another NAP was made, this time with the Legion. The Orange Defense Network and LUE signed an NAP on 18 April. Finally, on 5 May, an NAP was signed with the National Alliance of Arctic Countries. Throughout its early life, LUE found itself drawn closest to the ODN. LUE found that the two alliances had many things in common. Due to this closeness, on 19 April, the ODN proposed a strengthening of ties between the two alliances in the form of a union, merger, or mutual-defense pact. At the time, most of LUE agreed that it was a fantastic idea, and the officials of both alliances set to making the idea a reality. However, this union went on hold due to a new proposition. On 3 May, the ODN again came to LUE with an idea - this time, it would be a multi-alliance mutual defense pact between them and the UCS and GGA. After some deliberation, LUE decided it was a good idea, and on 5 May, the Independence Council was announced to the public. After a little under two weeks, LUE decided that the IC wasn't going to work out, and announced that they were leaving. During the IC period, LUE and ODN were still working on their alliance of alliances. On the same day as the announcement that they were leaving the Independence Council, LUE voted on the final proposition, now named United for Orange. Nine days later, the ODN informed LUE that their alliance had voted for it as well (by a vote of about 99 to 2). The next day, UFO is taken public. On 4 June, LUE and GATO formed a Mutual Defense Pact between the two alliances. Later, on 15 June, LUE and the GGA agreed to a Mutual Defense Pact. The pact, entitled SNAKES ON A PLANE TREATY, was hailed as a rather original piece of work, due to its "to-the-point" nature. It also carried the signature of LUE Minister of Internal Affars Samuel L Jackson in three places. Its final form was revealed to the Cyberverse by Samuel L the next day. The final major alliance that LUE signed an NAP with was the NPO, with the signing occurring on 26 June. Ivan Moldavi, NPO emperor, a user traditionally known for his seriousness, shocked all by preceding the announcement with a posting of the Admiral Ackbar Fiesta ASCII art. The LUEser Yaridovich, known usually for his lack of seriousness, revealed the agreement in an unusually serious post. The NAP with the NPO fell into question after the great war, but the aftermath saw temporary NAPs with the NPO and NpO while official NAPs were being discussed. Alliance Information and Strength The LUEnited Nations had diminished from its previous powerful state, to an alliance weaker than LoSS. Most of the more powerful nations have left LUE as a result of the Great War. Although re-construction has began, it would have been a long time before LUE is above 1 million Nation Strength again. Those wishing to find guidelines for LUEnited Nations members would be advised to look at the LUEnited Nations Charter. Diplomacy The LUEnited Nations agreed to Non-Aggression Pacts with the United Civilized States, Orange Defense Network, the Legion, Green Protection Agency, Alliance of Bork, Goon Order of Neutral Shoving, and National Alliance of Arctic Countries. LUE also is in Mutual Defense Pacts with the Grand Global Alliance, Coalition of Dark States, and Global Alliance and Treaty Organization. Due to the aftermath of the great war, LUE had a temporary NAP with the NPO and NpO. Work was being done to move towards an official NAP. LUE was a member of United for Orange, a strengthened Mutual Defense Pact between them and the ODN. However, ODN withdrew from the pact during the Great War. Disbanding On April 6, 2007, LUEnited Nations announced their disbanding on the CyberNations forums, citing the fact that "CN has become too boring." The thread was filled with goodbyes and moderators approved the posting of LUEshi in the thread. After trolling by many NPO members, the NPO Council banned anyone not a Council member or higher from posting in the thread. Many members of Initiative alliances, in contrast to their alignment, said their goodbyes to LUE as well. Many people also said "See you on the moon," in reference to LUE's interest and powerful standing in the game Lunar Wars. External links * GameFAQs message boards * Official LUEnited Nations message boards * LUEnited Nations sign-ups Further reading * Wikipedia article on GameFAQs message boards See also * Random Insanity Alliance, an alliance formed off the Random Insanity message board on GameFAQs. * PoTD Alliance, an alliance for the fellow Poll of the Day message board on GameFAQs. Category:Alliances Category:LUEnited Nations Category:Pink team alliances Category:Formerly Sanctioned Alliances Category:Defunct alliances Category:Purple team alliances Category:Orange team alliances Category:UN